Es solo mía
by Sasshask
Summary: -¿Señor Sasuke? -Mi mamá es sólo mía, Sasuke. Ya la viste, ahora vete. -Yo también te quiero


_¡Hello!_ Bienvenidos al One-shot sacado de un pequeño y loco mundo.

* * *

No espero encontrarse en tal situación con sólo caminar por la playa, el niño frente a él -que no tenía más de 6 años- era un tirano, tenía las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido tratando de verse muy rudo.

-Te ordenó que me ayudes a buscar a mi mamá.- le había exigido el niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-No puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu mamá.

Después de aquella respuesta el pequeño tirano había puesto aquella cara. Se veía muy enojado, ¿que acaso los niños perdidos no lloraban? Este mocoso era muy valiente.

-Escúcheme, señor.- Sasuke se sintió ofendido cuando el pequeño encerró el «señor» entre las comillas que hizo con sus dedos.- Usted va a llevarme con mi mamá, se ve confiable, parece tener la misma edad que mi mamá y estaba cerca. Va a llevarme con ella.

Sasuke se le cruzo por la mente que si de verdad la madre del pequeño y el compartían edad que son 26 años, la chica había tomado una mala decisión al tener un hijo a los 20, ni siquiera había disfrutado su vida.

-Mira niño, no puedo llevarte con tu mamá. Mis amigos me están esperando y con esos amigos tengo a una hermosa chica que estoy seduciendo, no puedo ocuparme de ti, adiós.- comenzó a rodear al niño, para continuar su camino.

-Esa chica que seduce, es fea.- el niño hablo con arrogancia.- Mi mamá es muy hermosa, te dejaré mirarla un poquito a cambio que me lleves con ella.- se volteó a ver al niño, una leve curiosidad se hizo presente en su cabeza.

-No soy ningún baboso.

-No he dicho eso, sólo digo que te daré un privilegio con mi mamá que no le doy a nadie.- Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-¿Como es que sabes hablar tan bien? – Él era el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que seguía creyendo que en pleno siglo XXI, los niños de seis años seguían balbuceando. Estaba bastante desinformado sobre los niños de hoy en día.

-Eso no viene al caso, pero leo mucho señor y mi mamá me enseña muy bien para no ser tan insensible al decir las cosas como el inútil de mi padre.

-¿Porque le llamas inútil? Es tu padre.- Sasuke se sorprendió que un pequeño de 6 años leyera.

-Sí, pero a mi mamá le encanta llamarlo así.

«En realidad niño, si eres un insensible.» pensó Sasuke.

-Bien, te llevare con tu mamá.- le tomo la pequeña mano al niño y comenzaron a caminar por la playa.- Espero que no me engañes con lo de tu mamá.

-Para nada, es la más bella de todas.- el niño se emocionaba al hablar de su mamá.- Me llamó Inojin ¿Usted es?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Sasuke.

-Todo mío.

Inojin se quedó en silencio reflexionando el «Todo mío» con el que Sasuke le había respondido, a pesar de ser un niño muy bien instruido no entendía porque Sasuke decía que todo era de él, además a que venía esa extraña confesión, si todo era de Sasuke, su mamá era solamente suya.

-Señor Sasuke, si todo es suyo, quiero que sepa que mi mamá es toda mía ¿okey?- Sasuke le miro extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Usted dijo que todo era suyo, cuando solamente me le presente.- Por alguna extraña razón la pequeña suposición de Inojin le causó mucha risa.- ¿Ahora de que se ríe?

-De ti, es que no es eso lo que quise decir Inojin, eso significa que el placer es todo mío por conocerte, es una respuesta amable y cortés.

-Ah... Se lo comentaré a mi mamá.

-Está bien, por cierto no me has dicho como es ella.

-Pues... Es alta, rubia y también tiene ojos azules.

-Bien busquemos a una rubia alta de ojos azules.

Caminaron por la playa alrededor de unos minutos, había bastante gente a los alrededores además de muchas rubias altas de ojos azules, pero según Inojin ninguna era tan hermosa como su mamá. Pasados más de 40 minutos ambos se sentaron bajo una palmera para comer unos helados que Sasuke había comprado.

-Gracias por el helado... También por mi mamá.- Inojin le pasó la lengua a la paleta de fresa

-De nada, me caes bien.- mordió su paleta.- Dime Inojin, ¿cómo perdiste a tu mamá?

-Bueno, mi mamá dijo que no jugará lejos de donde ella tomaban el sol para poder verme, pero encontré un cangrejo y lo seguí, después no sabía dónde estaba mi mamá.- se concentró en su paleta de fresa.

-Ya veo...- Sasuke recordó una vez que Itachi y él se habían perdido en la playa, no les dio miedo pues estaban juntos y eso es lo importante.

Mientras se comía su helado de limón, vio a una mujer esbelta y curvilínea, con un bikini color morado que hacía que su piel ligeramente bronceada brillará, senos y culo pequeños pero perfectos, tenía un cabello rubio perfecto y largo amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos azules a pesar de mostrar desesperación eran especialmente brillantes y tan azules como el mar detrás de ella, era preciosa. Jamás había visto alguna mujer igual.

Rubia.

Alta.

Ojos azules.

Miro a Inojin concentrado en su paleta casi terminada, no parecía notar a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos.

-Inojin ¿Ella es tu mamá?

-¿Donde?- el pequeño levanto la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron se levantó soltando la paleta casi terminada y corrió hasta su mamá.

Los vio abrazarse y a Sasuke le pareció el momento más bonito de la historia, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Se levantó y se acercó a la madre e hijo.

-Mamá, Sasuke me ayudó a encontrarte y me compro un helado de fresa.- la rubia estaba arrodillada a la altura de su hijo.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es el héroe que me ha devuelto a mi lindo príncipe?

-Creo que ese soy yo.- la rubia levantó la mirada y vio a Sasuke, era guapísimo y le había devuelto a su hijo.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Ino.-Se levantó de la arena y le extendió la mano.- Tu debes ser Sasuke.

-En efecto.- soltaron sus manos.

-Gracias por todo, espero que no te haya causado inconvenientes ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo?- le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, es un gran niño.- Sasuke acarició la cabeza de Inojin a lo que este sonrió.

-¿Señor Sasuke?- Sasuke se agachó para estar a su altura, que lo atacó con un abrazo.

-Mi mamá es sólo mía, Sasuke.- le susurró al oído, había vuelto el pequeño tirano.- Ya la viste, ahora vete.

-Yo también te quiero.- lo soltó y volvió con su madre.

-Bueno debo volver.- Ino señaló un extremo de la playa.

-Igual yo, cuídense mucho.

Ino se despidió con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para volver con Inojin. Sasuke tenía el mismo plan, pero de pronto no supo que lo impulso.

-¡Hey Ino!- Sasuke se acercó a ella e Ino se volteó. Apretó la mano de su madre temiendo lo peor.- ¿Qué tal si me lo pagas con una cena?

-¿Cuando?

-Hoy, pasaré a recogerte sólo déjame tu dirección te prometo que será la mejor noche de todas.- Ino levantó una ceja con astucia.

Inojin miraba a Sasuke lo suficientemente molesto como para querer empujarlo, le había dejado en claro que se alejara de su mamá, ella era sólo suya, Sasuke era el enemigo ahora.

-Bien, una cena.- Sasuke le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias.

Ino le dijo su dirección e intercambiaron números telefónicos, al Ino darse la vuelta emocionada por la primera cita en años Inojin volteo ligeramente para ver como Sasuke se despedía de él, sabía que quería decir esa despedida. Guerra.

* * *

Inojin trazaba su plan ágilmente mientras su madre se aplicaba pintura de labios frente al espejo, Sasuke había llamado hace unos minutos diciendo que venía en camino.

Sinceramente, después de que se deshiciera de él, si volvía a perderse jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás volvería a pedirle ayuda a un hombre para encontrar a su mamá, después de todo son un peligro.

* * *

¿Que tal? Desaparecí por casi un mes, pero traje algo que quería compartir con ustedes espero que les guste.

Se aceptan, críticas, comentarios y demás, todo lo que quieran.

Me gusta leer sus opiniones, feliz noche.

 _¡Bye!_


End file.
